My Phantomatic Lover
by Coolidontgiveafuck94
Summary: SnK AU Contient Ereri/Riren et d'autres ship. En gros, Eren nous raconte sa vie plutôt mouvementé ou il est littéralement hanté par les fantôme de son passé. (Ne vous fiez pas au résumé de merde S.V.P)
1. Chapter 1

Avez-vous déjà cru voir un fantôme? Une ombre du coin de l'œil, un objet bougé? Et entendus des voix?

Moi si, mais ne vous m'éprenez pas, je suis loin d'être fou. Quoi que parfois on peut se posé quelques questions à ce sujet. De toute façon, la n'est pas ou je veux en venir. Laissez-moi tout d'abord me présenté.

Je suis Eren Jaeger J'ai 16 ans, bientôt 17 et suis amoureux de l'un des nombreux fantômes que je vois, car oui je vois les fantômes. Je sais. C'est difficile à avaler, mais pourtant c'est la totale vérité. Je le jure. Enfin, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me tue à me justifier. Je suis persuadé que la seule chose que vous avez retenue c'est je suis en amour avec un fantôme. Cet amoureux désincarné qui ne sais en réalité même pas ce que je ressens est un fantôme que je vois depuis ma tendre enfance pas si tendre que ça. À vrai dire, je ne sais trop comment, il m'a beaucoup aidé dans les durs moments de ma vie. Si je ne sais pas comment c'est pour la simple et unique raison qu'il n'a pas l'air du genre de mec compatissant, joyeux et toutes ces merdes. Ah ça me fait penser j'avais oublié de préciser que… Bah que je suis gay. Voilà c'est dit et si vous n'êtes pas en accord avec ça pas allez vous faire voire parce que c'est ma vie et que hbrvnbgrjn ndbvd .

Raaaaah! Merde pas encore cet idiot voulant retrouver son ami. Désoler si j'ai écrit n'importe quoi c'est la faute à Jean Kirchtein. C'est une foutu tête de cheval ce mec et il est vraiment têtu. Il m'en veut énormément parce qu'il dit que je suis un putain de voyant incompétent. En même temps il s'attend à quoi je ne suis pas l'un de ces voyants à la con qu'on voit dans tous ces films américains ni un héros qui n'a rien d'autre à foutre que de ce planter à un coin de rue et attendre que quelqu'un ai besoin de mon aide. Eh non, j'ai une vie moi et de plus, un fantôme à conquérir. O.K, Pour l'instant ma conquête s'annonce très mal je dois l'avoué et ma confiance est un peu défaillante, mais il me reste encore de la détermination. Bref, Jean cherche un dénommé Marco. Le plus drôle c'est que j'ai souvent croisé Marco. _Quoi!_ Mais je n'en ai jamais parlé à Jean sauf que là il semble être au courant. Marco aussi cherche Jean d'ailleurs peut être qu'un jour je devrais les mettre dans un même périmètre et faire un espèce de Marco Paulo, mais en version Marco Jean. Ça pourrait être amusant.

Allez, voyons ou nous en étions rendu… Oui c'est ça! Je parlais du mec antipathique, très peu bavard, en constant paradoxe avec lui-même possédant les yeux grège les plus magnifique que j'ai vue de ma vie. Pour faire plus court; Levi. Il est certain qu'en vous faisant une description tel que celle-ci vous me dirai _: mais comment peut-on tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'aussi austère? _Et je vous répondrai avec une voix idiote et un sourire si large qu'il paraitra inhumain : _Parce que c'est comme ça ! _

Bah quoi!? C'est vrai! L'amour ça s'explique pas, c'est tout beau, on a des papillons dans le ventre et les yeux qui pétilles aussi. L'amour ça porte toute sorte de couleurs, le rose, le rose pale, le rose pétant, le rouge, l'alezan, L'incarnat, etc. Oui bon je sais, je n'ai que répété le rose et le rouge, mais dans différentes teintes. En même temps, j'aurais bien pus dire le blanc, mais j'ai appris dans mes cours d'art que ceci n'est pas une couleur. Quoi ça vous surprend tant que je sache quelque chose autre que la couleur de mon boxer? Attendez, ça me fait pensez que j'ignore justement sa couleur… Oh bleu! Bref, encore une fois je m'éloigne un peu… Ou peut-être même beaucoup. Certes vous me comprenez… J'espère. Et puis j'y pense, si vous êtes écœuré d'entendre mes billevesées vous avez qu'à foutre le camp de ma tête et me foutre la…. Ah tien c'est Levi. Ha ha ha ha…

-Hey Levi !

-Tsk.

Ouais je sais très belle échange, mais je vous assure ce n'est pas toujours comme ça. C'est vrai que c'est souvent ainsi, mais pas toujours. Il nous arrive parfois de parler du beau temps ou alors on se raconte notre journée, ou plutôt je parle de ma journée pendant qu'il me fixe intense de ces deux magnifique iris et à ce moment j'agis je me mets à penser comme une fille. Je m'imagine que s'il ne cesse de me regarder c'est sans doute qu'il y a une raison. Par exemple qu'il me trouve mignon et à ce moment mon côté paranoïaque reprend le dessus. Je fais alors une espèce de grimace en essayant de cacher mes dents, je me gratte la tête comme si j'avais des puces et fini par me touché le visage comme si je serais tellement gelé que chaque toucher était une nouvelle découverte. Pourquoi? Parce que je suis persuadé qu'il me fixe parce que j'ai un truc étrange sur ma face ou un truc dégueu dans mes cheveux ou… quelques choses d'étrange en gros. Au final, j'ai juste l'air étrange. Quand enfin il disparait- pas que je veule qu'il parte, mais juste que je me fou la honte à tout coup- je relaxe un peu et vais prendre une douche ou mon côté garçon obsédé reprend le contrôle. Vous vous n'imaginez pas tout le plaisir que les images que j'ai de Levi et moi me procurent. Il y a toutefois un hic à tous ca… C'est que de la fantaisie. Après tout même s'il s'avérait qu'il ressente la même chose pour moi, je ne sais pas comment on pourrait faire. Je suis par contre persuadé que si cela s'avérais possible, le sexe fantomatique serais fabuleux avec Levi. Hum hum. Y'a un autre hic à ces moment de soulagement sous la douche. Levi est un fantôme… il peut apparaitre n' importe où et n'importe quand. J'ai beau être un voyant je ne suis toujours pas capable de prédire l'avenir. Il se pourrait donc que Levi finisse par être au courant de mes sentiments envers lui en m'espionnant dans ma douche.

D'ailleurs, parlant d'espionnage je devrais peut-être arrêtez de penser autant à ces trucs en sa présence. Après l'avoir vue faire des trucs déments quand il s'est mis en colère, je ne m'étonnerais pas s'il réussirait à me parler par télépathie et bien que ce soit une idée séductrice elle est aussi totalement effrayante. De plus, je crois que froncer les sourcils en regardant le vide pace que bon j'ai un peu de mal à parler et penser clairement en même temps. Je crois d'ailleurs que je devrais gardez ces moments de réflexion pour ceux où il ne sera pas là, -ce qui serais plus sécuritaire- et ceux où je n'ai pas besoin de faire autre chose. Je vous dis donc à plus tard. Vous viendrai épier mon cerveau quand j'en aurai le temps par exemple quand j'aurai cours. L'anglais ça me sert trop à rien et les math fastoche, alors j'ai toujours un trop plein de temps à rien faire. En résumé Ciao!

_**Hey! Coucou à mes lecteurs, si vous lisez ceci c'est sans doute que vous avez fini de lire tout le reste, alors vous pouvez me faire part de vos commentaires. Si vous lisez ceci que parce que vous lisez toutes les fins de fan fiction pour vous amuser sachez que je ne vous juge pas. Désolé je rigole un peu. Je sais, ce n'est pas drôle, mais pour moi si. Je me suis levé à trois heures du matin alors ne me juger pas si j'ai le cerveau encore un peu rabougris. J'ai un peu oublié de vous prévenir que c'est un gros n'importe quoi, je m'écarte toujours d'où je veux vraiment en venir. C'est d'ailleurs une chose à me faire savoir (si vous réussissez tout de même à me comprendre). Aussi, je me donne un petit défi en insérant des mots que je n'utilise pas dans la vie de tous les jour donc si vous voulez, donnez-moi vos propositions ;P Bref à la prochaine j'espère ! (désoler pour mes nombreuses fautes :S )**_


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou mes p'tits loups. Ouais je sais ça sonne bizarre, mais qu'es ce que vous voulez. J'ai toujours rêver de dire cela. Ouais je sais mes fantasmes sont un peu bizarre et imaginez vous que ce n'est pas le seul. Mais on ne partira pas sur le sujet. J'ai peur que si on le faisait je vous traumatiserais. Déjà qu'en vous parlant de ma vie, il y a quelques moment qui risque de vous chambouler un peu, mais pas le genre _je ne peux plus dormir tellement je suis attrister_, plutôt le genre _merde il est vraiment con ce mec. _

Alors, petit pervers que vous êtes, vous serai servi. Enfin, ça dépend à quel point vous êtes pervers, parce que théoriquement, je suis toujours vierge et puisque je refuse de vous parler de mes fantasmes pour le moment… (Et oui, j'ai bien dit pour le moment alors il y a en effet des chances que je les partages avec vous un jour.)

Maintenant, Histoire que vous vous perdiez moins… Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 10 décembre au soir ce qui signifie que désormais, nous sommes presque officiellement en congé pour le temps des fêtes et sérieusement, je ne l'avais absolument pas vue venir. Ça a tellement vite passé! C'est démentiel. Dans 9 jours ce seras officiel et ça fait déjà trois jours depuis celui ou vous êtes venu sonder mon cerveau pour la première fois. Hey ça me fait penser, on pourrait fêter ça dans un an. C'est un peu comme une vie de couple. Retenez bien le 7 décembre, sinon je risque de vous faire une crise parce que vous avez oublié notre anniversaire. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je pourrais presque me prendre au sérieux. Ce que je veux dire c'est que j'ai eu qu'une petite amie dans ma vie- ce qui était avant de me rendre compte de mon homosexualité- et je l'ai laissé justement parce qu'elle avait oublié nos un mois. L'idiote. En même temps, je cherchais déjà un moyen de la laissé tomber sans passé pour looser depuis un bon bout de temps, alors c'était l'occasion rêver.

Pour vous faire un court sommaire pas si court que ça… Hier, en court d'art et d'art dramatique, j'ai découvert trois choses. La première étant que le bistre est une couleur plutôt pas mal même si brun noir ne sonne pas très enchanteur. À vrai dire la seule chose à laquelle j'ai pensé c'est : est-ce que c'est la même couleur que ma merde? (Ouais je sais, très charmant). La deuxième : que des yeux ce n'est pas si facile que ça à dessiner et encore moins à peinturé et puis finalement, que notre classe de théâtre est loin d'être prêt à présenter la pièce de Noel. Vous auriez dû voir la scène. Armin, mon meilleur ami- pratiquement mon seul- pratiquait son rôle de Marie. Je sais ce que vous pensée : _Marie n'est pas censé être une fille?_ Oh que si, mais ça le prof n'a jamais compris. Ou plus tôt, il n'a jamais réalisé qu'Armin n'en était pas une. C'est vrai qu'il est assez menu et délicat que sa coupe de cheveux laisse peut-être à croire que son sexe n'est pas masculin et que le fait qu'il ne soit pas très bon en sport n'aide pas à sa cause. Certes, pour l'avoir déjà vu en sous-vêtement, je peux vous dire qu'il est beaucoup plus équipé que moi en bijoux de famille si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Ne vous m'éprenez toutefois pas, comme j'ai dit je suis toujours vierge et c'est mon meilleur ami. Je suis incapable de penser à faire autre chose que de jouer à des jeux vidéo avec lui, ou parler, ou aller au ciné, ou… enfin, vous avez compris.

Donc, comme je disais, Armin pratiquait son rôle de marie et ma sœur adoptive celui de Joseph. Oui en effet, mon professeur d'art dramatique est complètement nul avec les sexes. Christa, elle, faisait Jésus. Cette fois c'était par manque de garçon et par manque de talent. Je m'étais proposer, mais le prof n'a jamais voulu. De toute façon j'aurais fait pareil si l'élève ayant gâché la dernière pièce en trébuchant et entrainant tout le décor dans sa chute me demandait de faire le rôle le plus important de la pièce. Au moins, il a bien choisis. Christa est vraiment un ange alors je crois que le rôle d'un saint lui conviendra. J'aurais tout de même préféré un autre rôle que celui de l'âne surtout que je dois partager l'espace avec Connie. Et deviné quoi c'est moi le cul et lui la tête. J'espère au moins qu'il fera attention à son hygiène d'ici la sinon je suis vraiment mal barré. Au final, la scène c'est dérouler ainsi : Marie est enceinte, elle met au monde Jésus, là c'est moi qui entre en scène pour réchauffé le petit ce qui de loin a l'air de ceci : un âne handicapé s'avance vers le petit à l'aveuglette et écrase ce dernier. Ensuite viens la partit ou Jésus grandit, guérit des gens, etc. parce qu'évidemment il a survécus a l'âne. (Ca c'est vraiment un pouvoir divin.)Ça donne naissance à de mauvais jeux d'acteurs et à beaucoup de poudre de fée. Lorsque la fin approche on sacrifie Christa et Ymir, notre éclairagiste qui fait tomber cette espèce de gros truc lumineux sur le peuple pour pas qu'ils tuent Christa. Ca a beau être une comédie, qui qu'onques essai de faire de mal à sa petite amie est mort. Probablement même avant de passé à l'acte. Cette fille est une vraie démone. Le projecteur rate de justesse le peuple et viens détruire la partie la plus longue à reconstruire du décor. C'est à ce moment-là que Levi monte en scène et c'est ma partie préféré. C'est dommage qu'il n'y ait que moi qui le vois. Il dit toutes nos répliques sans une seule fautes et il finit par tous nous insulté. _Putain ce n'est pas compliquer je le fait les doigts dans le nez. Ah sales gosse. _Et c'est à ce moment précis que mon cœur chavire. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux, enfin je suppose parce que je suis toujours en train d'étouffer dans le cul à Connie et il me fait un clin d'œil à en couper le souffle. Je vous jure ce mec est trop sexy. Tellement sexy, que ça devrais être interdit d'avoir des abdominaux comme les siens.

Étant donné, qu'une fois par cycle, on a une journée trop relaxe, je suis partie en après-midi au détriment de Mikasa et d'Armin. J'ai beau vraiment les aimer, ils me cassent quand même assez souvent les couilles. J'ai donc sécher les cours et je suis allé en date avec ce beau gosse. Bon O.K ce n'était pas exactement une date, mais on peut toujours rêver après tout. En gros on est allé dans un parc, on s'est assis sur un banc et on a discuté. Les passants me regardaient tous comme si j'avais une défaillance mentale, mais la dope que je venais de fumer me pardonnais un peu. Je dis bien un peu parce que même si pour les passants, ça l'expliquait mes comportements un peu bizarroïdes (d'ailleurs je me demande pour quelle raison personne n'à appeler la police) Levi lui ça le choquait immensément. C'est vrai que j'ai eu quelques problèmes de consommations dont il a été témoins, alors il s'inquiète toujours un peu. (C'est vraiment trop adorable d'ailleurs.)Ça me plait, de pouvoir dire que c'est Levi qui m'a sorti de cet enfer et bien que pas totalement vrai, il a fait beaucoup de choses pour moi. Par exemple, il a été source de réconfort et de désennuie en cure de désintoxication, même si d'un autre coté il a failli me faire interné. Imaginez-vous un peu qu'un soir un garde est entrée dans ma chambre sans cri égard et qu'il m'a retrouvé pleurant contre un vide appeler Levi. Quand j'ai finalement sortie de l'hôpital, j'ai voulu recommencer, mais tout le stock que je m'achetais, Levi prenait bien soin de le caché afin de l'éloigné le plus possible de moi. Vous vous n'imaginez pas tout l'argent que j'ai de caché dans toute la maison juste en drogues. Heureusement je n'y suis plus attiré. Je fume du pot de temps à autre sous le regard sévère de mon garde de prison ultra sexy, mais c'est tout. De toute façon, même si j'essaierais, je me ferais fantomatiquement botté le cul par Levi. Il a beau passé au travers d'objet, son point rencontre très bien mon visage sans le traverser.

Autrement, on a beaucoup discuté ou plutôt il m'a raconté pour la trois millionième fois son passé et comment on s'est rencontré dans deux autres vies. Ouais la réincarnation ça existe et non il ne radote pas. J'aime juste tellement entendre sa voix et je ne me lasse jamais de ces histoires alors je lui demande de me les raconter encore et encore. Un autre truc, vous saviez que des titans avaient déjà existé? Moi je n'en savais rien jusqu'à ce que Levi me raconte. C'est certains qu'il y a des chances que ce soit que des conneries parce qu'il me la racontait quand j'étais petit, sauf qu'on ne raconte pas des âneries à propos de monstres à un enfant et puis Levi n'est pas du genre menteur. Non. Il te dit toujours ce qu'il pense et directement comme il le pense. J'arrive assez facilement à croire comment ça a dû être le bordel toute cette guerre et avec ces pectoraux, pas surprenant qu'il est été le soldat le plus fort de l'humanité. J'aime me laisser croire qu'il était aussi le plus séduisant. Sommes toute je ne comprends pas que même dans sa deuxième vie il se soit engagé dans l'armé. La deuxième guerre mondiale selon nos cours d'histoires ce n'était pas jojo et les histoires qui en découlent non plus alors vraiment le vivre doit être atroce.

Bref, le soir même on s'est souler parce que ouais les fantômes peuvent faire ça et c'est vraiment génial parce que je ne crois pas qu'il aurait tout son petit corps blottit contre moi présentement si l'alcool n'avait pas d'effet sur les fantômes. Eh oui, on est un peu fêtard. En gros bonne nuit mes petits loups.

_**Yeah! Un autre chapitre de complété. Vous savez, je dois vraiment aimez mes lecteurs parce qu'à une heure pareil je serais normalement déjà bien endormie. Faites-moi part de vos commentaires ou si vous avez des idées, des trucs que je devrais améliorer ou des mots à me proposer, n'importe quoi! N'hésitez pas ! À la prochaine j'espère et merci pour vos précédent commentaires ;P**_

_**Boadicee : Merci j'espère que la suite t'auras plu ;P**_

_**Youmiku : Haha ouais j'aime aussi beaucoup cette idée, même si elle est un peu perverse. Merci beaucoup du commentaire encourageant.**_

_**P'titeLilith : Et bien merci beaucoup. Je dois avouer que j'avais un peu peur qu'en m'éloignant et en revenant sur le sujet ça soit un peu ennuyant ou difficile à comprendre. Si ce n'est pas le cas tant mieux. Imagine toi que c'est toujours comme ça dans ma tête et je me perd moi-même donc je savais pas trop si ce serais facile de me lire.**_


	3. Chapter 3

On est quelque part en décembre, je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas vérifié sur le calendrier et on se les gèle…

Attendez, mais si ! C'est la dernière journée de classe. Avant les vacances de noël bien sûr. C'est vraiment trop génial, dans deux jours je serai dans un chalet incroyablement luxueux avec mon meilleur ami, sans Mikasa, ma petite sœur adoptive, à dévaler les pentes de ski les plus extrêmes et à jouer des mauvais tours aux touristes et… merde. Aujourd'hui c'est ma présentation. On va espérer que ce soit mieux que la répétition officielle. Au moins, j'ai réussi à convaincre le prof de me laisser jouer à l'entracte de la pièce. Comme Levi dit, je suis un dieu à la guitare… Bon OK il ne l'a peut-être pas dit ainsi, mais un homme (Oui, je sais je suis qu'un adolescent!) a bien le droit de rêver.

Bref, je jouerai à l'entracte parce que ouais, le prof nous fait faire une intégrale de l'histoire du Christ. Il y a au moins trois heures de larmes sur les cinq heures que dur la pièce. Je vous rassure vous savez encore lire. C'est bel et bien cinq heures. Je ne sais même pas comment il a fait. Raconter l'histoire prend peut-être cinq minute et est quoi… maximum deux heures, mais la cinq! Il abuse…

Mais qu'es ce qu'il fait ce putain de bus!? Il n'arrivera donc jamais!?

Au moins, si j'aurais été seul à l'attendre j'aurais pu parler au beau gosse qui est à mes côtés, ou plutôt lui faire la gueule un bon dix minutes sans que d'autre me dévisage. Levi, ce con, ne cesse de se moquer de moi en me rappelant sans arrêts, tel une mère à quel point il avait eu raison. Et se sourire! Ce micro sourire montrant toute la joie qu'il éprouve à me voir me gelé les couilles et en perdent les mains tellement il fait froid c'est… Trop chiant !

-Dit gamin, t'aurais pas un foulard et une tuque à me passer? Ah non, c'est vrai t'a pas voulu m'écouter. Bon bah tant pis. Je vais sortir les miens. C'est plutôt cool d'être un fantôme. Le linge que tu veux, quand tu veux et toujours d'un blanc éclatant. Jamais chaud, jamais froid.

Il insista sur le dernier mot, ce qui lui valut un regard se voulant meurtrier de ma part, mais étant donné que je suis génial pour faire la gueule à n'importe qui… sauf Levi. Ce regard s'apparentait plutôt à une sorte de grimace.

-Euh… Eren, Ça va? Tu fais une drôle de tête.

-Euh… oui, oui!

Comme je disais, sauf à Levi.

Ah! Bah le voilà! Putain de bus. Ce n'était pas trop tôt. J'y monte et m'assoie au milieu. J'irais bien au fond, mais les gars assied la ne sont pas trop mes potes. En prenant siège, je pose mon sac sur mes genoux de sorte que Levi puisse s'asseoir à mes côtés. À chaque tournant, lorsque je l'effleure par accident, je rougie et lui me regarde intrigué, tandis que celle que je surnomme la tératologue ne s'arrête jamais de parler. Elle aussi c'est un fantôme. C'est plutôt flippant quand j'y pense. Le trois quart des gens que je connais son invisible aux yeux des autres. Au moins, j'ai le bénéfice de connaitre des gens, bien réel, qui me crois.

Hanji aurait apparemment connu Levi dans trois autre vie et se dernier m'avoua qu'elles furent les plus longue de son existence.

Au bout d'un moment, Levi en eu marre d'entendre parler Hanji et puisque ça me fait toujours rire de le voir fâcher contre quelqu'un d'autre, c'est ce que je fis. Rire en plein milieu d'un bus pour aucune raison n'étais pas la meilleure chose à faire. Quelques garçons se mirent à rirent eux aussi… de moi évidement. C'est toujours ce qu'ils font de toute façon. Cette fois-ci, ils lancèrent en plus quelques commentaires péjoratifs à mon égard. Je fis ce que je fais de mieux, entré dans leur petit jeu, ou plutôt j'essayai, mais Levi m'arrêta rapidement.

-Repose ton cul sur ce siège immédiatement si tu ne veux pas que je te le botte, gamin.

Je me rassois à contre cœur. En même temps, Mikasa n'étais pas là pour prendre le blâme à ma place comme elle le fait si souvent et j'ai fait suffisamment de connerie ces derniers temps.

Dernièrement, je me suis fait renvoyer deux fois. La première pour avoir commencé une guerre de peinture en cours d'art et la deuxième pour avoir enclenché l'alarme de feu, mais je vous jure, c'était un accident. Bon on ait arrivé!

…

La pièce était nul, mais rien de grave n'ai arrivé et j'ai déchiré lors de l'entracte. Et puis, je n'ai plus besoin de m'en faire, tout ce dont j'ai envie pour le moment est de regarder le magnifique paysage qui s'offre à moi. Des montagnes à pertes de vue, de la neige blanche à l'infini et un chalet titanesque. J'ai hâte de partir à l'aventure.

…

Je n'aurais jamais cru possible de se sentir aussi mort sans réellement l'être. Durant la première semaine, nous avons skié, fait de la planche à neige, sommes allé glisser, etc. Il n'y a aucun sport hivernal que l'on n'a pas essayé. Tout ce déroulait à la perfection, jusqu'à ce qu'Armin ai voir ses parents et que moi je me retrouve a exploré la foret… seul. Une heure plus tard, j'étais complètement gelé et perdu, j'ai alors trouvé le paradis, c'est-à-dire une vieille cabane en décrépitude qui n'était pas barré. J'eus alors la très mauvaise idée d'y entrée m'y réchauffé. C'est de cette façon que je me retrouvai bloquer dans cet endroit.

Avec mon carma habituel je me suis retrouver dans cette cabane complètement perdus et y suit rester à peine quinze minutes, seulement, durant ces quinze minutes, le ciel s'est dit que la meilleure chose à faire était de m'enmerdé , c'est-à-dire qu'il a décidé que la tempête du siècle se passait la, maintenant, pendant ces ultime quinze minutes. C'est donc ainsi, que la porte fut bloquer et que les pistes pouvant mener les autres à moi disparurent. Heureusement que je n'étais pas seul, parce que croyez-le ou non, j'ai passé deux jours dans cet endroit et plutôt que d'économisé mes forces, je dus faire le ménage de la place sous menace. Au moins une fois que ce fut fait j'eu du repos, un peu de nourriture et une conversation avec mon bien aimé.

-Oi, gamin, viens t'asseoir par ici.

Je vins le rejoindre en trainant les pieds et il me tendit alors le peu de manger dont je vous parlais. Je regardai la nourriture l'air de dire c'est tout et je crois que Levi comprit.

-Tu t'attendais à quoi? Je suis mort, pas magicien.

Il me regarda de ses yeux purement magnifique et j'eu envie de l'embrasser bien sur je n'en fis rien.

-Tu sais Eren…

Quand il dit mon prénom au lieu de dire gamin, c'est toujours un sujet sérieux.

-Tu devrais arrêter de faire ce que tu fais sous la douche.

À ce moment j'eu une petite crise cardiaque.

-D-de quoi tu parles?

Il soupira, me faisant languir.

-Je sais très bien que ce que tu caches sous tes bracelet, ce n'est pas de la peinture, mais des coupures.

Je fus à la fois rassuré et apeuré. Il allait le savoir un jour ou l'autre que je me mutile, car il n'ait pas rare que j'oublie de cacher mes cicatrices que j'ai sur mes jambes en cours d'éducations physique, mais je ne m'attendait pas à ce qu'il m'en parle dans un endroit ou toute fuites, même vaine m'était impossible.

-Je sais que ton père est revenu depuis, peu, mais ce n'est pas une raison de…

Il soupira comme s'il était frustré. Dans le fond je savais qu'il voulait être rassurant et compatissant, mais qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire ni comment le dire alors ça le frustrait.

-Eren.

- Hm?

-Juste arrête de te faire du mal.

J'acquiesçai et quelques heures plus tard on me retrouva. Levi fit comme si rien ne c'était passer et je retournai avec Armin faire le fou. La dernière journée de vacance arriva rapidement et c'est blottit contre mon meilleur ami que la vérité me frappa de plein fouet. Demain nous allions repartir vers chez nous. En entrant j'allais surement retrouver une maison sans son, mon père certainement sou et étendus sur le divan. Mikasa me laisserais un mot sur ma porte de chambre disant qu'elle était chez une amie. Probablement Annie. J'irai à l'école et on se moquera de moi. Mes résultats chuteront et le soir, dans la douche je me mutilerais, mais cette fois je me sentirais encore plus coupable de le faire parce que je sais que les seules personnes qui comptent réellement pour moi désapprouvent totalement cette pratique.

J'aurai au moins profité de ses deux semaines de bonheur. Malheureusement il n'y a que malheur qui m'attend. De toute façon, je prévois bien vivre ma fin heureuse de la façon que je l'entends avec Levi à mes côtés et personne pas même lui m'en dissuaderas, je suis déterminer.

_**Bon, désoler du très grand retard, je n'ai aucune excuse, sauf peut-être un terrible manque d'inspiration. Ne vous inquiéter pas un autre chapitre est déjà en train d'être écrit donc vous devriez patientez moins longtemps. J'espère qu'il vus auras plu malgré la longue attente. Si vous voulez, laissez-moi vos avis. Merci!**_

_**Minianni : Je suis content d'avoir réussi à te faire rire, malheureusement celui-ci est un peu plus sérieux. J'espère qu'il t'aura tout de même plu. Sinon pour répondre à ta question Mikasa est la sœur adoptive d'Eren en fait et Christa est simplement une fille qui va à l'école avec Eren. Soit pas gêner s'il y a autre chose pas très clair.**_

_**Youmiku : Merci de ton commentaire, comme tu l'as peut être remarqué j'ai essayé de mettre du dialogue, mais bon Ça reste à travailler. Autrement je prévois d'en mettre beaucoup plus dans le prochain probablement ou l'autre d'après je sais plus ça va dépendre de mon humeur.**_

_**Levicchi Ackerman : Haha, je suis content que mon style d'écriture ne te perde pas trop. Je suis désolé du retard. D'ailleurs je trouve très drôle ta petite histoire de anse jusqu'à lancelot du lac étant donné que moi et une amie on a parti du même truc et on a fini par parler de voyage je ne sais pas trop comment. Bref j'espère que l'attente en aura valu la peine. **_


	4. Chapter 4

Plus de trois mois sont passés. Mon humeur ne semble pas s'arranger. J'ai l'habitude de faire une légère dépression pendant l'hiver, mais mon humeur se replace normalement dès la fin de celle-ci. Cette fois, même le soleil ne semble pas aider à la guérison de mes plaies qu'elle soit physique ou mentale. Le printemps bien qu'officiel ne semble pas vouloir se montré. Peut-être fait-il aussi une dépression. Qui sait, l'hiver la peut-être bien mal traité lui aussi. J'attends encore, depuis deux mois, des nouvelles de l'hôpital, mais rien. Je commence à angoisser. Je suis trop jeune pour mourir.

…

Je mange tranquillement mes nouilles, emmitouflées dans des tonnes de douillettes, j'écoute une tragédie. Il a beau faire 15 degrés de plus que normalement, ni mon cœur, ni mon cerveau, ni mon corps ne semblent le comprendre. Je suis pétrifié de froid, je ne fais plus que contempler un écran de neige. Pourquoi s'est-il arrêté ? Je sens une forte inquiétude grimper, mais je n'en démontre rien. Une porte s'ouvre à ma gauche.

Je n'ai pas de porte à ma gauche d'habitude.

Je me lève lentement en me servant de mes membres engourdis. J'ai l'impression de m'être battu comme si ma vie en dépendait. Une larme, une seule coule le long de ma joue, je la sens.

Elle ne m'appartient pourtant pas.

Ladite porte ouvre sur ma cuisine.

Seule ma porte d'entrée ouvre normalement sur la cuisine.

Elle me parait plus grande et plus sombre que d'habitude. Il doit être quoi…. 13 heures? Je regarde par une petite fenêtre.

Il fait nuit.

Au bout de la table qui se situe au beau milieu de la pièce, il y a un petit groupe de gens. Je ne peux dire si je les connais, ils sont trop loin, ils me tournent le dos et la seule lumière est celle d'une chandelle positionnée au centre du demi-cercle que forment ces gens à la table. Soudain, le sol tremble. Ces secousses semblent causées par autre chose qu'un tremblement de terre. Un missile peut-être? Je m'avance vers la table et plus je m'avance, plus les secousses s'intensifient, mon corps devient de plus en plus lourd et difficile à contrôler. Un homme vient s'asseoir à l' opposer de la troupe.

Qui est-ce?

…J'ai chaud. J'ai atrocement chaud. Je brule, de la fumer ce dégage de ma peau alors que ma vue se trouble. On crie mon nom…

Maman…

On crie encore…

Papa….

Et encore….

Mikasa….

Encore….

C'est Armin….

Toujours….

Erwin….

D'où me vient ce nom? On le crie plus fort….

Levi.

Je m'écroule au sol, un choc violent se fait ressentir à l'arrière de ma tête. Je vois double. Il y a d'autres cris, mais ce ne sont pas des voix que je reconnais. Ils crient de peur, ils demandent de l'aide, implorent le pardon des dieux, et se disent qu'ils s'aiment. Des familles, des gens seuls, des pauvres comme des riches.

Du feu, voilà pourquoi j'ai chaud, du feu partout et il me brule la peau. _Vas-y! _Me Crit-on.

Mais aller où?

C'est là que je la vois, cette bête immonde dont j'ai mille fois entendu le nom. Le voilà ce monstre dont on m'a dit hantait les rêves de tous les pauvres gens à une autre époque que la nôtre. La voici, cette créature terrifiante des histoires de Levi.

Par réflexe, mon bras cherche à tâtons sur le sol de quoi me défendre, c'est alors que je me rends compte de mes vêtements en lambeaux, j'explore le sol sans lui lancer un seul regard. Je suis sur un toit.

Mais comment diable ai-je pu me retrouver ici?

En une seconde je n'aperçois plus le ciel , seulement une énorme boule lumineuse et j'ai l'impression que celle-ci me dévore. La seconde d'après, je suis englouti par le néant. C'est alors que je me retrouve piétinant la maison sur laquelle je reposais quelques secondes plus tôt et surprise, je suis désormais aussi grand que ces titans. Je dirais même que je le suis plus encore. Du moins c'est avant que je remarque CE titan. Il est énorme et il n'ait pas seul. Un second titan un peu plus petit, mais qui semble tout aussi résistant ce trouve a peu de distance de moi.

Ils s'approchent petit à petit, puis je décide de foncer sur eux avec une rage intense. Tout d'un coup j'entends siffler, c'est le sifflement le plus aigu que j'aie entendu de toute ma vie et il semblerait que ce ne soit pas seulement un son, car il est suivi d'une douleur lancinante à la tête et au coup. Je m'effondre au sol et pourtant ce n'est pas la faute d'un titan. La carcasse se fend, elle fume et moi je perds lentement ma vue. Des pas se rapprochent et d'autres s'éloignent à une vitesse folle.

Je crois voir Armin, Mikasa et… et Jean ? À mes côtés. J'ai comme l'impression que me retirer du tas de chair est trop simple cette fois.

Cette fois?

Comme s'il y avait déjà eu d'autres fois.

Je sens une légère sensation de chaleur au niveau de mon cou. Un peu comme un liquide. Des larmes peut-être ? Mikasa enroule son foulard autour de mon cou. Étrange, il me semble plus lourd qu'un foulard ordinaire. En larmes elle me le retire et les deux dernières choses que je perçois avant de perdre complètement la vue c'est le foulard de Mikasa ayant rougie d'un nouveau rouge et Levi.

Un Levi comme je n'en ai jamais vu. Un pâle et en larme qui pousse Mikasa et Armin loin de moi avant de me prendre dans ses bras. J'essaie de lui dire un mot, de prononcer son nom avant de sombrer, mais un liquide âcre m'empêche de parler. Il m'empêche de respirer.

Ainsi donc, c'était de moi que parlais les histoires de Levi. C'était moi le garçon titan et c'était moi qui… C'était moi….

…

Je me réveille sur une table d'opération froide, oxygène au nez et le son d'un régulateur cardiaque en arrière-plan. Levi me regarde, du coin de la pièce, avec le même regard qu'aurait un enfant venant de faire une bêtise. Je sus pourquoi seulement quand je fus rendu à ma chambre et qu'après trois jours entre la vie et la mort, le médecin vint m'annoncer la nouvelle. J'ai dû subir une opération d'urgence suite à la découverte il y a un mois d'une maladie qui n'avait pas été traitée et que si l'on ne traitait pas le plus tôt possible, me serait mortelle. Heureusement pour moi, la plupart de mes organes les plus importants étaient plus ou moins intacts. Du moins, ils pourraient guérir. Un organe par contre, le cœur, devait être changé, d'où mon opération. Si je n'avais pas reçu un cœur, je serais mort.

C'est assez bien tombé puisque l'histoire est que je suis tombé sur la connaissance environ cinq minutes avant qu'Armin soit venu cogner. Voyant que je ne répondais pas il est entré et m'a retrouvé au sol dans mon salon. Il a alors appelé les secours qui m'ont amené à l'urgence voyant que je ne me réveillais pas et dès notre arrivée à l'hôpital j'apprenais qu'ils m'avaient trouvé un donneur.

Certaines personnes doivent attendre plusieurs années avant de recevoir un don d'organe alors j'ai eu beaucoup de chance. J'aimerais bien remercier le donneur. Parait-il que la personne m'a choisis moi plutôt qu'un autre comme receveur. Je vais sans doute me rendre à l'accueil dès qu'il me sera possible et demander de voir le nom du donneur. Peut-être qu'il lui reste de la famille avec laquelle je pourrais discuter.

Je n'ai pas le temps de me sentir seul. Jean a retrouvé Marco et il est venu m'embêter à plusieurs reprises. Marco est vraiment un ange surtout comparé à Jean, Mikasa est également venu me visiter et Armin aussi. Levi, lui, reste constamment à mes côtés. Il n'a jamais été aussi présent que ça et pourtant je le connais depuis ma plus tendre enfance. On a discuté de plein de choses, mais il semble ailleurs. Ce qui est étrange c'est également qu'il dégage beaucoup d'énergie. Je m'explique. Je suis très souvent en manque d'affection et tout particulièrement avec Levi et le problème et bien c'est qu'il est un fantôme, mais il arrivait qu'il se rende touchable et m'autorisait à le toucher. Je veux dire qu'il devenait plus dur…OK mauvais choix de mot. Hum comment expliqué? Disons qu'il avait la texture d'un humain et cela arrivait vraiment très rarement sous prétexte que cela le vidait de son énergie et ces derniers jours il le fait à volonté et ne semble pas plus épuiser.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis ici, en vie et avec Levi. S'il n'y avait pas cette douleur intense, je serais au comble du bonheur. Pour le moment, je vais toutefois seulement me reposer et ainsi je saurai plus tôt qui m'a fait le don d'une vie et je pourrai de nouveau aller jouer aux jeux vidéo avec mon meilleur ami entre quatre murs avec plus de personnalité que ceux qu'offre ma chambre d'hôpital.

_Je suis ultra désoler de mon inactivité. J'ai été ultra débordé, j'aurais aimé faire un chapitre un peu plus long mais bon ce sera ça pour le moment. Encore désoler, j'espère que vous allez quand même aimer et ne pas trop m'en vouloir. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis en laissant vos commentaires. _


End file.
